Namikaze's Secret
by PaigeLaforet
Summary: I can't very well do a normal summary when it's a secret can I? OC's POV. Warning: Every character is bisexual, so Yaoi (and maybe Yuri) will be present at certain points.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! So this is my first Naruto fanfiction. Feel free to be a bitch, I welcome hate. Jk, please love me. **

**DISCLAIMER: Kishimoto owns everything... fucking bastard.**

**Warnings for multiple lemons. Homo/Hetero. What can I say, if you don't want to read it, I'd highly recommend you don't.**

**Please review my little Grasshoppers! I love you. :***

* * *

"Naruto!" I called happily.

The blonde child with eyes brighter than the sky bounded over to me and threw his arms around my waist.

"Are you ready to go kiddo?" I asked, kissing the top of his head affectionately.

"You kidding?" he asked, "This is gonna be awesome. And when I get back they'll be begging me to be Hokage"

I giggled in amusement and took his hand.

"Hey Shinju-senpai?" asked Naruto, "How long are we leaving for?"

"Two years" I allowed, "Give or take"

He beamed and looked determinedly towards the horizon to which the path led.

"Then let's get going!" barked Naruto, "We don't have any time to lose! If you're gonna train me to be a great ninja then we need to hurry up!"

Squeezing the thirteen year old boys' hand I led him away from the Hidden Leaf village.

_He looks just like him, _I thought to myself, _Just like him._

**Two and a half years later.**

Naruto had grown, that much was perfectly clear, and his body had become well built. The water thudded against his tanned skin and he giggled – as childish as he'd always been.

"Shinju-senpai!" yelled Naruto from the lagoon in which he was swimming in, "Come on in the water!"

"Shouldn't you be training?" I asked irritably

"But I've done the Rasengan four times today already" he complained, furrowing his brow as a child would.

"So?"

"You used to be a lot nicer to me" said Naruto scowling

"You never used to sexually harass me" I countered.

We glared at each other for a moment and then burst out laughing.

"Aw you know I love you kid" I said affectionately, "But you're not the type of student I can go easy on, know what I mean?"

"No I don't" argued Naruto, "And I don't sexually harass you. It's not my fault you refuse to be my girlfriend"

"You're fifteen kid" I snorted

His eyes narrowed at me. "I'm basically sixteen now, and you're only nineteen"

"Basically twenty" I mimicked, partially because it was true, "Don't push your luck kiddo"

Over the past two and a half years Shinju had grown close with Naruto. The little crush he had on her was nothing to worry about, after all, Naruto had a crush on everyone.

"You reckon they'll be surprised when we go back to the leaf?" asked Naruto sincerely, "About how much more awesome and handsome I've gotten?"

"Sure they will" I laughed, "I always knew they underestimated you"  
"I'm the Nine Tails brat" said Naruto chuckling to himself

"Speaking of which" I said, "Naruto you mustn't resort to using the Nine Tails when we return to Konoha.

"Why not?" he demanded

"Remember the last time?"

His face fell as anger gave way to the painful memory of blood and violence.

"I know" he murmured quietly

I smiled at him. "Hey, that was my fault not yours. The fox is an uncontrollable force it's no wonder you lost control"  
Suddenly, in a flash of yellow, the boy was by my side. He put his arms around my waist and crushed into me. Sighing I put my arms around him and hugged him.

"Naruto" I said gently, "You would never intentionally hurt anyone, and I will stop you if you go off the rails, we just have to be careful. That's all. So relax"

"I can't relax" he mumbled

I sighed. "Well I was going to take you home tomorrow but if you're worried..."

"Home?" asked Naruto, perking up. He wore a huge grin on his face.

"If you behave I'll buy you some of that ramen you so often harp on about" I promised

This was a bad idea because no sooner had I said that, the blonde went off the rails with excitement.

I sighed. "Jeez Naruto, do you ever calm down?"

"Nope" he said, flashing me a huge grin, "Are we really going back?"

I nodded. His smile settled down into a genuine smile of happiness.

The sight took my breath away. "You look just like him"

"My dad?"

"Minato"

"The fourth Hokage"  
Yes. I had already told Naruto of his heritage, and of my atypical upbringing. I knew Naruto was calm now...

But the village would pay for their lies when he returned.


	2. Chapter 2

When the morning came there were two things I noticed. One was that rather than in the tent, Naruto and I had fallen asleep curled up in the grass. The second and most important thing was that my straw hat, a hat of which I never removed, was lying about ten metres away from me.

I panicked. Here I was, lying in the grass with the boy cradled in my arms. With my long blonde hair flowing around me, the sun inconveniently shining on it and making it glow.

The blonde. That was the most important thing; no one could see the blonde hair. Sure, a lot of people had blonde hair. But my hair wasn't blonde, it was yellow. A distinctive yellow.

There was only one thing to do. Taking a deep breath I launched Naruto into the trees. He'd have a few bruises but at least he'd be awake, right? Moving in a flash I scooped up the hat and replaced it on my head.

"HEY!" shouted Naruto, "What the hell was that for?"

"My hat fell off" I said simply, "Get our stuff packed, I want to leave as soon as possible"

"Back to your bitchy self I see" he mumbled

"Fox boy say what?" I demanded, he childishly stuck his tongue out at me and began to pack away our supplies.

"I don't even know why you wear the hat" complained Naruto, "I mean I already know _everything_. It's completely pointless. I still haven't seen your face properly"

"Force of habit" I defended, "Don't push me, I can tolerate a lot of things, but my hat is not something I like others getting a hold of"  
"I'm done" said Naruto, turning I saw he had packed everything together.

"What a riveting story" I said sarcastically, "Feel free to tell me again, but whilst you're at it, pick your shit up and let's go"  
He scowled. "Swearing is unattractive"  
"Let me guess" I sighed, "You're a guy, that's why you can do it and I can't?"

"I never said that!" protested Naruto

"Whatever" I said, "Let's go, it's a warm day we don't want to have to rush"  
"Plus you're wearing that stupid woolly kimono" butted Naruto, "I'm surprised you don't die of a heatstroke in that thing. I get that you don't want to show your face but what the hell is wrong with the rest of your body?"

"I'd rather our topic of conversation not be my body thank you very much" I said, "It's stup- WAIT STOP!"

Startled at my sudden outburst Naruto leapt into the air in defensive mode.

"You nearly stood on a cracked flag you idiot!" I roared

Naruto's eyes narrowed again. "That's so naive and childish"

I smirked, "Says the one fawning over a girl who's face and body has ever been shown to him"

We travelled for a week, barely stopping until we reached a mountain which overlooked the beautiful village of Konoha. A village where friendly faces greeted you as you entered the gates. A village I one day hoped to destroy.

I looked towards Naruto, he was smiling again, a real smile. I couldn't help pecking him on the cheek. He slowly turned towards me, his skin red with blush.

"Uhm, Shinju?" he asked, nervously.

"What?" I asked, "I always kiss you don't I?"

"On the head" he countered, "As if I'm a kid"

"You are a kid" I said honestly

Naruto's face fell into a kind of dejected acceptance. I smiled, and touched my lips softly to his. He stiffened and his wide eyed gaze went blank with shock. I drew back again.

"Hey" I said softly, "You're also going to be Hokage one day. I like Hokages."

As we neared the gate I handed Naruto a cap to put on.

"I'd like to take you to see the Hokage first Naruto" I said, "It's best if no one knows we're here until we have dealt with Tsunade"

Naruto nodded obediently and put the hat on his head.

We passed through the gates without opposition and lost ourselves in the busy crowd.

"Naruto?" called a voice, turning I saw a boy with his hair pulled back into a ponytail sauntering towards us.

"Shikamaru?" laughed Naruto, "How did you know it was me?"  
"Come on" said Shikamaru, "That hat hides nothing"

I would have scowled but the only part of my face that was visible was my mouth.

"Wait" said Shikamaru, "Isn't this the Shinju girl who took you for training?"

"That's right" said Naruto, "The very girl"

"Am I right in assuming that all of Naruto's old classmates made Chunin?" I asked politely, Shikamaru nodded.

"Yeah" said Shikamaru, "And Gaara became Kazekage"

"I knew that already" I laughed

But Naruto's face was broken, and I knew he was upset at being left behind.

"But Naruto is better that all of you put together" I said smoothly, "That's including Gaara"

The smile returned to Naruto's face.

"You should come with us Shika" said Naruto, "We're on our way to see Granny Tsunade"

"I'll bring everyone over there" offered Shikamaru, "It'll be a drag finding everyone but it is your big return after all"

Naruto looked to me for confirmation and I nodded in encouragement.

"All right!" said Naruto, "I'll see you soon then?"  
Shikamaru nodded and continued off down the road, presumably to round up Naruto's friends. I took Naruto's hand and led him towards the house where the Hokage dwelled.

Once inside I knocked on the door. It was answered by a woman with dark hair, and she was scowling at me.

"Do you have an appointment?" she asked moodily

"Do you have a spleen?" I asked sweetly, "If you do then you have two seconds to move before I remove it"  
Her eyes widened in surprise and I barged past her.

"Naruto?" she asked in shock.

I looked towards the desk where a beautiful blonde woman sat. I knew fairly well she was using jutsu to retain her young appearance.

"Tsunade right?" I asked casually

She narrowed her brown eyes and rose from her chair.

"Naruto Uzumaki" she said lowly, "Where have you been?"

Naruto's expression turned sheepish and he gave a nervous smile. I simply scowled at her.

"I was training with Shinju-senpai" he said, "I was perfectly safe"  
"I had a mind to declare you rogue!" she snapped, "You will pay for your wrong-doings, is that understood?"

"Ah" I interrupted, "If they interfere with my training regime for him, we'd have to decline on that front"  
At that moment, the doors swung open again and people began flooding in. Naruto's friends no doubt.

"You" said Tsunade, "You seemed to have informed others of your plans with Naruto, why was I not included in this?"

I shrugged, "You didn't ask. There was no need to tell you. Nothing went wrong, I kept him perfectly safe"

"Did you learn anything useful whilst you were away?" Tsunade barked at Naruto.

Naruto beamed. "Hell yeah I did. Why I could probably even beat you Granny"

There was a collective laughter.

I smiled. "It wouldn't be easy. But yeah you probably could"  
"Perfect" said a voice from behind me, "Naruto has been training by a deluded child for two years"  
I turned to see a man with silver hair and a mask on.

"Honey" I smirked, "Your headband isn't straight"

"I know" he replied

"Hiding your Sharingan?" I shot at him

"That's right" he said smiling

"Oops" I laughed, "Sorry. It's not really _your _Sharingan, is it?"

His face became serious.

"Well" I said, "Are you going to let Naruto back into the village? If not we can go somewhere else... I hate this fucking village anyway"  
Naruto frowned. "Shinju-senpai I don't want to go anywhere else"

I glared at him. "If we're not welcome, we're not welcome"  
"He's welcome" said Tsunade firmly, "You're not"  
"Very well" I said smoothly, "Naruto – we're leaving"  
"Fine" Naruto huffed

"Excuse me?" laughed Tsunade, "Naruto is staying, you're leaving"  
"That's not your decision to make" I said, "Naruto is my responsibility"  
"Who are you his mother?" taunted Tsunade

"No" I said quietly, "His mother is dead. This village saw to that. As a matter of fact, this village is responsible for more deaths than I can count"  
"What is that supposed to mean?" asked Tsunade dangerously

"I brought Naruto back because he wanted to return" I said simply, "But I would love nothing more than to see this village burn to the ground so tread carefully around me. If you want Naruto to stay then I stay too. If you want Naruto to go, then I declare the two of us enemies of Konoha, and believe me. We are the least two people you'd want opposing you"  
"As opposed to the Akatsuki?" demanded the dark haired girl

I giggled. "Oh sweetheart. The Akatsuki are not your enemies"

With that I turned around to address Naruto's friends.

"Take the rest of the day off Naruto" I instructed, "We're done here"  
"Really?" asked Naruto excitably

"Sure" I said, "What do you want to do?"

"... Can we go see Dad?" he asked hopefully

I smiled at him. "Of course we can"

"Dad?" asked Shikamaru

"I know now" said Naruto, "Who my father is"  
"And?" asked a blonde who clung to Shikamaru's arm in anticipation

"Minato Namikaze" I said

"The Fourth Hokage" finished Naruto

They all looked shocked.

"But..."

"No way..."

"... Knucklehead?"

I burst out laughing. "Hey come on, it's not that unbelievable"  
"Speaking of which" giggled Naruto, "Granny Tsunade... you will pay for your wrong-doings. You all will. I'm gonna make you buy me ramen for the rest of my life. My dad is Minato Namikaze and you hid it from me"

"For no reason" I added pointedly, "Speaking of ramen, want some after we've been to Minato's grave?"

Naruto smiled, Minato's smile, and a warmness spread through me again.

_Minato-senpai... I will protect him... Like I promised._


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey!" called a deep voice, turning I saw a man with ridiculously long white hair approaching me.

"Can I help you?" I asked. Looking sideways I saw that Naruto was still at the Ichiraku Ramen Shop, and relaxed.

"Maybe" said Jiraiya seriously, "I need to talk to you about how the kid found out about Minato"  
"I told him" I said simply

Jiraiya gave me a look. "I don't know who you are or how you knew that in the first place, but you can't go round shouting it to everyone you meet. Minato had a lot of enemies who would jump at the chance to kill the Yellow Flash's son, and Naruto can hardly defend himself against everyone now can he?"

"I'd spend less time worrying about Minato's enemies" I laughed, "Naruto can handle them"

"You give that kid too much credit" he growled, "They don't call him Knucklehead Ninja for nothing you know"

I smirked, "It doesn't matter what the people of this village think of him, he no longer needs anybody's approval. No, there are only three people who's approval he craves – Me, Sasuke, and Sasuke's brother"

Jiraiya's gaze darkened. "Feel like telling me why the last one?"

"No" I breathed, "It's not really that important, is it?"

"What-"

"You know" I interrupted, "You should really do more research Jiraiya. After all I know everything about you but you know nothing about me. You were friends with Minato were you not?"

"I was"

"Hm" I mused, "I wonder... why he never mentioned me to you"  
"Who are you?" demanded Jiraiya  
"I am Shinju" I said, "That's all there is to it"

"I don't trust you" he said with an air of finality, "Not one bit. What's this business with Itachi Uchiha?"

"Are you familiar with the Akatsuki's motives?" I asked

"Itachi Uchiha is one of the Akatsuki?" asked Jiraiya

I sighed. "You really know nothing. I tell you what. I'm staying in this village so I might as well give it some useful information, it will take a while though..."  
"Do you have time now?" he asked

Glancing at Naruto I chewed my lip as I so often did, and made my way over to him.

"Naruto" I said, "Will you be okay on your own for a bit?"

"Sure" he said, "Hey have you seen Sakura and Sasuke anywhere?"

"Hm" I said, "No I haven't sweetie. But I don't want you to look for them tonight. That can wait until tomorrow. It's late, go to sleep"

"Okay" he mumbled grumpily, he kissed my cheek, "Night Shinju-senpai... wait. Where are you going?"

"On a date with Jiraiya" I said quickly

"Pervy Sage?" demanded Naruto, "Come on! You won't even kiss me and you're going on a date with Pervy Sage? He's ancient!"

"Firstly Naruto, I did kiss you, today in fact" I informed him, "And secondly, I like older men, so scram already"

He scowled and ran off; I knew I hadn't heard the end of it.

Jiraiya appeared by my side. "We'll talk about that later, as well. Let's go"

The toad sage led me into a dark and quiet restaurant. We wouldn't be heard here.

"Okay" said Jiraiya, "Spill it. What's this about the Akatsuki?"

"The Akatsuki are collecting Tailed Beasts" I said, "All nine of them"  
Jiraiya didn't look completely unsurprised. "I suspected as much. And?"

"They already have most of them" I said, "Their next target is Gaara of the Sand. Gaara is the Jinchuuriki of the One Tails. I don't hesitate in telling you because there is no way for you to prevent it"

"What's that supposed to mean?" he demanded angrily

"The Akatsuki are made up of S-Rank Criminals" I said, "That part you probably guessed as much. But you see, they're not just S-Rank Criminals, they're the best. They are, hands down, the most elite Shinobi on this entire planet. Not even you could stand against them"

"So what you're telling me" said Jiraiya, "Is that Naruto is a target of the Akatsuki?"

"No" I said, "Not at the present"  
"But-"

"I have formed an alliance with them" I said, "In order to protect Naruto"

"Excuse me?" he asked

"You see" I said, "I'm good. Heck, I'm even better than you. But even I know that the Akatsuki are a formidable opponent. And Naruto is barely strong enough to lay more than a few bruises and scratches on me. I know a lot of Akatsuki members personally, and in return for their promise to leave Naruto be until the time came, I offered my services to them"

"So you're in the Akatsuki?" he asked

"Indirectly of course" I said, "I do what they ask because I'm protecting Naruto"  
"What happens when the time comes?" asked Jiraiya

"I will personally assist in the extraction of the Nine Tailed Fox" I said, "Naruto will die. And I will give my life so that he might return. I learned the art of resurrection from a woman in the Village of the Sand. I will give him my life force, and the Akatsuki will then let him go. Naruto doesn't know about that last part though, so don't tell him"

Jiraiya sighed. "Why do they want the beasts?"

"That I cannot tell you" I said, "Because I'm not really sure"

There was a silence. "What about Itachi?"

"Itachi" I said quietly, "Is a very close friend of mine"

"You're friends with a guy who massacred his entire clan?" asked Jiraiya

"Not his entire clan" I said, "He left Sasuke. And don't act like you know the story, you know nothing about what went on"

Silence again.

"Itachi came to us half way through our training" I said, "Naruto had perked his curiosity plus he wanted to take a look at his little brother's best friend. And so I allowed Itachi to become Naruto's trainer alongside me. The two became close and because of this Naruto craves Itachi's opinion. Of course, Itachi isn't big on praise unless he delivers. Don't misunderstand... Itachi wouldn't touch a hair on Naruto's head"  
"I'm confused" said Jiraiya, "Are you a bad guy or not?"

"I'm not bad" I said, "And I'm not what you would call good. I was never given the opportunity to be good"

"How did you know Minato Namikaze?" I asked in a small and unwilling voice

He furrowed his brow. "I was Minato's sensei. I'm Naruto's godfather... how do you know him?"

"Can anyone see us?"

"No"

I took a deep breath and removed my hat, letting the blonde hair fall around me. I knew what Jiraiya was seeing. A girl, with long yellow hair, with three whisker-like marks on each cheek.

"Naruto's sexy jutsu?" asked Jiraiya

"No" I laughed, "No I'm real alright"

"I don't understand" he said slowly

"Would you like to hear my life story?" I offered, "I have to admit it isn't a pleasant one, but whose is?"

"You're..."

"A Namikaze" I said, Jiraiya's eyes widened.

"I was born in a cave" I said, "In a sort of prison cave. A cave owned by the Uchiha Clan, and they guarded it. I grew up in that cave, never to see sunlight, or flowers. But I had my own form of sunlight, I had Minato. He would visit me every day, and he was the only one brave enough to sit inside the bars and play with me. I loved him more than anything in the world, and when he brought his wife to see me I said 'But Minato-senpai, I thought you were going to marry me!' and they laughed and just like that I had a family. Minato would sometimes bring children to see me, either Itachi, or a girl called Rin. Rin stopped visiting one day and I realised that she was dead. But I still had Itachi, who was the same age as me. Once Minato drew me a picture of a flower, and once I painted flowers all over one side of my cave. When Kushina became pregnant we would sit for hours talking about baby things, I was so excited. Yet no matter how happy I was, they would leave me alone in the night. And I never understood why I was even there. There was disturbance one night, and Minato rushed to the cave, kissed my head, told me he loved me and begged me to protect Naruto, and then left. No one ever came back to that cave again. Ever. I waited an entire month, and almost died. I thought I'd done something wrong and that they hated me. Then one day, the bars were suddenly removed and a masked man was stood there. I asked him about Minato and the others and he said 'Everyone is dead. I will take care of you now' and I was young, and I walked willingly into his arms. Not knowing that he was the one who caused the ruckus. He raised me and I grew to look to him as a father, loving him dearly. Of course, we're not together anymore. When I first saw Naruto training in the woods by himself almost three years ago, my heart nearly pounded out my chest. Forgive me for taking him, I could not help it. He was exactly what I'd always wanted. He looked so much like Minato. I eventually discovered why I was locked away, why my existence was kept hidden. I am a monster, and to be free is to be dangerous. But part of the reason I love Naruto... is because his lack of control, helps me retain mine. You know, when Naruto gets angry he can fly off the rails, the Beast inside jumps at the chance to stretch his legs you know. It takes all my strength to stop him before the death toll gets too high"

Jiraiya was staring at me. "Monster?"

"I was born a monster" I sighed, "My wrath is unpredictable and uncontrollable. I was cursed before I was even born by a man whom I now fear"

"Cursed?"

"With the powers of Madara Uchiha" I said, "My monster, is a fragment of his power, that surges out when it so pleases. It's true, I have the Sharingan."

"But the monster" pressed Jiraiya, "What is it?"

I sighed. "It's fire. Black flames. Black flames with their own mind"

* * *

**I realise there is yet to be lemons, but now that everything has been explained there will be in the next chapter. I promise, if there is anything you would particularly like, let me know.**

**I love you little Grasshoppers :***


End file.
